


The Trick About Ropes

by Imoshen



Series: Tricks About [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Joe, Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rope Bondage, Top Nicky, safe sex, slight D/s, two dorks falling in love without admitting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sequel to The Trick About Handcuffs: Nicky does as promised. He takes Joe home, spreads him out on his bed, and takes him apart. (Joe is more than happy with that.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tricks About [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992388
Comments: 34
Kudos: 187





	The Trick About Ropes

Taking Joe home is, of course, not quite as easy as Nicky had hoped it would be. The main problem is not that Joe’s anything but fully onboard with that plan, or that any of them have anything else planned for that day.

It’s that Nicky, technically, is still on shift for another couple hours and Nile glares at him before he can even open his mouth. “I am not,” she states very clearly, “going to be alone in the shop because you want to get laid, Nicky.”

Joe snorts where he’s still pressed up behind Nicky, one arm wrapped around him. Nicky kind of likes it there. “We can just disappear in the back again.”

“No,” Nicky decides. “I said bed, I mean bed. Nile is right, leaving her alone is not fair. Luckily, Booker will be more than happy to step in for me after that little stunt he pulled just now, _won’t he_?”

Booker, who _had_ been about to protest that wasn’t his job, closes his mouth again at the pointed glare Nicky directs his way. He raises both hands for good measure and nods. “Yes, got it, I owe you one,” he grumbles.

With that sorted, Nicky calls them a cab – he doesn’t have the patience for the usual tube ride home, not with his dick still half-hard in his pants – and because they’re both adults (and because Nicky doesn’t need the trouble that comes with being accused of indecent public behavior) they don’t make out in the back of the cab. Their restraint holds until the door to Nicky’s home is closed and locked behind them, and then Joe wraps both arms around Nicky and pulls him in for a kiss, and Nicky would be a fool to refuse him.

He’s many things, but a fool is not among them, which is how they both end up stumbling through his hallway towards his bedroom. Nicky finds the doorjamb with his elbow, Joe finds the edge of his dresser with his hip, and then the bed with the backs of his legs. Nicky can’t help but push him onto it, and his cock jumps in his pants when Joe lets himself fall backwards without a single second of hesitation, goes sprawling on Nicky’s sheets in a display of such wanton need that Nicky has to press a hand against his erection through his jeans because he’s sure he’ll just spontaneously combust if he doesn’t get some sort of friction, _right now_.

Joe’s eyes are liquid pools of want where he’s staring up at Nicky, not moving an inch except for his quick breathing. Nicky wants to wreck him, leave him a panting, sated mess in his bed… but before he loses his ability to form conscious thought, he needs to make sure they talk about a few things. At least their discussion about rope vs. handcuffs means he doesn’t need to explain terms.

“Three questions,” he says, holding up three fingers. Joe hums and nods, biting his lower lip a little. Nicky wants to suck it from between his teeth badly enough he can almost taste him. “Stoplight system?”

Joe nods. “Yes,” he adds, and his voice twines around Nicky like a caress of its own. Nicky shivers and toes out of his shoes, lowers one finger.

“Bloodwork and your position on condoms?”

“Recent and clean,” Joe tells him, eyeing Nicky’s fingers with open interest. “Good with using a condom though. Yours?”

“Recent and clean,” Nicky echoes, lowering another finger. “I’d still want a test to be absolutely sure, but I really want to get my mouth on you.”

Joe groans and his hips arch up into empty air, drawing Nicky’s gaze to the bulge growing in his pants. He licks his lips. “Last question,” he promises. Joe raises an eyebrow at him in a clear ‘go on’. “Can I tie you to my bed?”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Joe gasps, fingers digging into Nicky’s sheets. “Please, Nicky.”

Hearing Joe say _Please_ in that tone is quickly becoming one of Nicky’s kinks, and doesn’t help him stay in control at all.

Undressing Joe is an endeavor that becomes more urgent the more clothes Nicky removes. For shoes and socks, Joe holds still and watches him. When Nicky undoes his belt and the buttons of his jeans, Joe arches up to help pull them down... so Nicky reaches for the hem of his t-shirt first, his fingers brushing warm skin every now and then as he tugs it up. He meant to tease Joe, but when the man emerges from his shirt with his hair tousled, looking up at Nicky with such pleading eyes and all his delicious upper body bared for Nicky’s greedy gaze and hands... well, he’s not a saint.

Joe’s skin is warm and velvety soft beneath his hands, and Nicky watches him shiver and tremble for his touch as he traces shapes over Joe’s shoulders, follows the faint lines of muscles down his chest and pauses to tease a nipple. That results in a hitched breath and a low moan, and Nicky smirks and leans down to lick at the raised nub, teases the tip of his tongue over and around sensitive flesh. “Do you like having these played with?” he murmurs, looking up to meet Joe’s wide-eyed gaze. Joe nods, sucks in a breath.

“Love it,” he admits, and his voice is going rough and needy again. Nicky shivers. “Please, Nicky... don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Nicky promises, and then does anyway – but he wants Joe naked beneath him, wants to see all of him with a need that borders on desperation. Joe hisses as he pulls jeans and underwear down in one go, and then he’s naked in Nicky’s bed and all Nicky can do for a second is stare. Try to burn the image into his mind.

“I want to wreck you,” he tells Joe, his voice a rasp of want. Joe’s belly trembles beneath his hand. Fuck, the man is beautiful, and he’s spread out _for Nicky_. “Can I, baby? Can I take you apart?”

“Yes,” Joe agrees, arching up into Nicky’s hands beautifully. Nicky rewards him with another lick over that tempting nipple, rubs his thumb over the wet flesh and watches Joe’s eyelids flutter. His teeth dig into his lower lip, already bitten red and swollen. Nicky frees it with a gentle thumb, sucks it between his own lips and then licks into Joe’s mouth, tastes the other man’s moan.

They break apart only when the need to breathe becomes urgent, and then Joe’s fingers tug at the sleeve of Nicky’s shirt. “Take that off,” he demands. Nicky hums and nibbles kisses along the line of Joe’s jaw, takes a moment to taste the soft skin beneath his ear again.

“Don’t move,” he whispers against Joe’s ear, waits for the eager nod before he sits up. Joe’s gaze drops to his hands immediately, and Nicky grins and tugs the hem of his shirt up by inches. Joe’s eyes narrow, but there’s a smile tugging on his lips that says he knows exactly what Nicky’s doing.

His shirt goes flying off the bed, and Nicky sits back and smirks at Joe. “Better now?”

Joe nods, staring. His fingers are twitching where they’re resting on the sheets but he’s not moving despite how obviously he wants to reach for Nicky. He’s fully hard again, twitching against his belly, and Nicky wants so badly to taste him it takes serious effort to hold back. _Next time_ , he promises himself as he bends forward to kiss Joe again. He’s allowed to do that now, and it’s still so new it sends a thrill of its own down his spine.

Joe’s touch is a brand on Nicky’s skin, and he wants to push into it… but he remembers the delicious line of Joe’s arm pinned above his head by Nicky’s hand, the way he went breathless when Nicky asked if he could tie him to his bed. He sits up and snatches Joe’s wrists, pins them to the bed with a little growl. “Did I say you could move those?”

“No,” Joe admits and he’s both flushed and panting, _and_ smirking at Nicky. “But you were taking your sweet time.”

Nicky laughs and releases Joe’s wrists, climbing out of bed. He keeps the more adventurous parts of his equipment in a drawer of his dresser and right now he both regrets it because he has to step away from Joe, and decides it’s perfect because it means he gets to turn and hold up the coil of rope and watch Joe’s breath hitch, his eyes darken and his cock jump in anticipation.

He doesn’t even have to ask, Joe holds out both arms before he’s climbed back onto the bed. Nicky digs around in his bedside table for a second, coming back up with the safety scissors, a string of condoms and lube, all of which get dumbed onto the bedside table for now. He runs a fingertip over the thin skin of Joe’s inner wrists before he winds the rope around the offered limbs, tying it into a quick double-column knot with practiced ease. Joe’s breath deepens as the knot slides into place, and he lets Nicky guide his hands above his head with a low noise that’s all need. Nicky ties the excess rope off with a quick knot and trails his fingers down Joe’s arms until he reaches his chest. He flicks one of those perfectly sensitive nipples again and watches Joe gasp and tug on his bonds. “You’re right,” he purrs. “Ropes are pretty sexy.”

Joe’s laugh is more of a moan, but Nicky grins anyway. His jeans are getting painful at this point and have to go, and Joe’s hungry gaze on his naked body has him shiver and reach down to give himself a teasing stroke. Joe moans and licks his lips, and Nicky smirks and goes back to playing. He finds out Joe likes firm pressure better than light touches and will make pretty, needs noises when Nicky licks and sucks on his nipples and scratches his nails down his sides _just enough_ to leave faint red lines. Nicky considers that for a second, then takes one nipple between thumb and index finger and squeezes, holding Joe’s gaze. Joe hums, then hisses, then _moans_ as Nicky increases the pressure. Nicky notices the barely-there flinch when he goes a little further and goes back to what made Joe moan, and this time he’s rewarded with a whimper.

“So perfect for me,” Nicky whispers, watching Joe tug on his bonds and shiver for his touch. “You’re so damn beautiful, Joe. I want to make you _mine_.”

“Please,” Joe agrees on a gasp. His hips buck up into Nicky. “Please, want you to.”

“Fuck,” Nicky says, because he has to, and ducks to press his mouth against Joe’s chest. He can feel his heartbeat beneath his lips, fast and strong, and wonders if he can match his own to it if he just wants it badly enough. The taste of Joe’s skin is addictive, to Nicky licks and sucks and kisses it until he’s pretty sure he’s covered every inch of Joe’s chest and belly in kisses and Joe is moaning beneath him, helpless little noises between Nicky’s name.

Nicky was smart and bought the flavored condoms that come in colorful foil packets, so he doesn’t have to do more than glance at the one he snatches from the nightstand to see he has the right kind. “Spread your pretty legs for me,” he murmurs against the skin of Joe’s hip, and moans when Joe immediately complies, spreads his legs with a needy little whine and makes room for Nicky. As a reward, Nicky rolls the condom down just below the head of Joe’s cock and then fits his lips around it and rolls it down the rest of the way with his mouth. Joe’s “ _Fuck, Nicky!_ ” is almost a scream.

Nicky pulls off once the condom is on, rubbing his tongue against the latex-sheathed length as he goes. He tastes artificial cherries and wishes it was Joe’s skin, then licks his lips and reaches for the lube. “You can move as much as you want,” he tells Joe, stroking his free hand up and down over Joe’s hip. “I like it that way.”

He really does, so he wastes no time in getting his mouth back on Joe’s cock. He doesn’t pull out all of his tricks, because he wants this to last a little longer and because he’ll probably need them at a later date when he inevitably forgets an anniversary or a date (and that he’s thinking of that already tells him he’s lost and falling free and doesn’t care) but Joe moans and whimpers for him anyway, hips rocking up and chasing the warmth of Nicky’s mouth. His cock is hot against Nicky’s tongue even through the latex, and his lips stretch just right around his girth. Nicky moans his appreciation and slides down further, lets Joe fuck into his mouth and slicks up his fingers. Joe chokes on a moan on the first firm caress over his taint and down between his cheeks, then tries to spread his legs further. Nicky shifts and gets them up over his shoulders, loves the weight of them against his body. He strokes wet fingers over Joe’s hole and back up to massage at his taint with gentle pressure, then back down again until Joe’s hips are rocking up into his mouth helplessly, and he’s breathing soft little pleas between moans.

The pleas die in a long, drawn-out groan when Nick finally slides one finger into him, slow and gentle. Joe’s body sucks it in greedily, opens up for him as if it’s been waiting for him. Nicky moans around the length filling his mouth and has to pull off to watch his finger slide deep into Joe. “So beautiful,” he tells Joe, licking up the wet length of him. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Joe tugs on his ropes again, then groans. “More, please Nicky,” he begs. “Please, need you.”

“You have me,” Nicky promises. He licks his lips and slides his mouth back down over Joe’s cock, rubs and strokes along his inner walls. He finds the little raised nub and strokes it with the same firm caress Joe has liked elsewhere, and the cock in his mouth twitches hard as Joe shouts. His thighs tense where they’re resting over Nicky’s shoulders, and Nicky smirks as best as he can with his mouth full and does it again, relaxes his throat and slides down until his nose brushes Joe’s belly. He loves the pressure against his tongue, against his palate, against the back of his throat. The stretch in his lips has his own cock twitch where it’s pressed against the mattress and his own belly, and he’d moan if he had the breath. He doesn’t, pulls back just long enough to suck in enough air to go back, greedy for the weight and heat and stretch of Joe in his mouth, the noises he can drag out of him. Joe’s body clenches around his finger, wet and open, and Nicky slides in a second finger easy as you please. Joe’s hole stretches around his fingers, fluttering and warm, and the thought of that around his cock is almost enough to have him change his plan. He won’t be able to taste Joe as he comes in his mouth anyway… but he reminds himself there’s time for that later, they’ll have more than one tumble in the sheets.

Joe eventually comes apart riding his fingers, deep in his mouth, with a hoarse shout of his name. Nicky sucks him through it, gentles the strokes of his fingers and lets them slip free, pulls off when Joe whines with overstimulation.

Joe’s lips are shiny and red whom where he bit them, his hair a sweat-drenched mess. To Nicky, he’s the most beautiful, hottest thing he’s ever seen, and he sits up and wraps a hand around his own cock, hisses out a curse at the touch. Joe’s eyes fly open immediately, and he groans. Then…

“No,” Joe rasps out, wraps his legs around Nicky’s waist and tugs. “I want that.”

 _That_ is almost enough to have Nicky come then and there, all the possibilities chasing themselves through his mind in a high-definition reel. He squeezes the base of his dick tightly and swallows. “How do you want me then, sweetheart?”

Joe licks his lips. “Tell me you have one that’s not strawberry-flavored,” he says, and Nicky would laugh but the idea of Joe’s mouth wrapped around his cock is… well. He’s probably not going to last that long no matter what.

“Cherry actually,” he informs Joe, taking his hand off his own dick to relieve Joe of the used condom. It ends up on his shirt and he’ll probably regret that decision tomorrow but right now, all he wants is Joe in whichever way he can get him. “Want me to untie you, baby?”

Joe shakes his head. “Just from the bed,” he says, and _fuck_ , Nicky can’t wait to see what Joe will do with him when their roles are reversed. He gets the condom rolled down over his cock with as little actual touching as possible, then crawls up Joe’s body to undo the knot tethering him to the bed.

He’s on his back a moment later, Joe’s weight between his legs and a hungry tongue in his mouth, kissing him breathless again. It’s his turn to moan and arch up into Joe, and he doesn’t even mind because it feels so damn good.

“Had to do that,” Joe murmurs against his mouth when they draw apart. He kisses Nicky again, soft and sweet onto his lips. He doesn’t tease, probably knows Nicky’s ready to come apart at this point – or he’s just that greedy for Nicky’s cock in his mouth. He gets his mouth on Nicky’s cock, firm lips and skilled tongue and needy little noises escaping him as he works, and it’s an embarrassingly short amount of time until Nicky is clinging to his shoulders and shouting his release to the ceiling.

The best part might still be Joe, sated and warm in his arms. Nicky plays with one of those beautiful curls, strokes it this way and that. Joe’s curled into his side, his head resting on Nicky’s shoulder as if Nicky was made to have Joe rest there. Every now and then Joe turns his face up and Nicky leans down for a soft kiss, just a brush of lips on lips really. The silence between them is warm and comfortable, almost familiar already, and Nicky wants to keep Joe right here.

Joe sighs and stretches before curling back into Nicky’s side. His beard rasps a little against Nicky’s skin as he rubs his cheek against Nicky’s shoulder affectionately. “You said… earlier, you’d want tests.” He sounds just a little hesitant, and Nicky stops playing with the curl in favor of stroking his hand up and down Joe’s back.

“Look at me?”

His voice is still a little wrecked from having Joe’s dick down his throat, and Joe shivers a little at the rasp of it. He looks up, too, and there’s a slight flush on his cheeks. It’s an adorable look and Nicky smiles and strokes Joe’s messy curls back with his free hand. “I’m not a one-night kind of guy,” he says softly, wanting Joe to understand. “And I’m not really the friends-with-benefits type, too. We don’t have to jump into anything official, but I’d like to be the only one who gets you like this for as long as we do this. Flavored condoms are nice, but I think I prefer the taste of your skin.”

Joe’s flush becomes more pronounced, but he’s also smiling. “Yes,” he agrees. “We’ll find ourselves a clinic then… tomorrow.” He flops back down and wraps his arms around Nicky, noses into the hollow between throat and shoulder. His beard tickles. “I’m going to spend the rest of today in this bed, with you.”

“I like that plan,” Nicky murmurs, closing his eyes. “Just give me time for a nap, hmmm?”

Joe hums his agreement, hugs Nicky a little tighter and pulls the blankets up. Nicky falls asleep with his nose in Joe’s curls, Joe’s deep, even breaths in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day!


End file.
